Sanctified
by BomberBrat
Summary: DeiSaso, Sasori is a whore, and using Deidara for sex, but are the blonds feelings for the redhead deeper then just physical? Will a relationship between them ever work? Can a whore fall in love? Rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Deidara or Sasori.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai. If you have any problem with that or DeiSaso, I suggest you leave.

**AN:** I again, was randomly struck with inspiration, only this time it was the naughty kind ^_^. This was written from 3 am to about 5 am. This was written for my Danna, just because I could. Don't ask me why its in first person again, I'm just trying to get better at writing dirty scenes in it. (It had another title but I'm totally feeling this song right now so the title comes from the nine inch nails song "sanctified")

_I am justified  
I am purified  
_

_I am_

_**Sanctified(Inside you)  
**_

My restful slumber is interrupted, when I feel a sudden pressure on top of me.  
This happens every few nights, he climbs on top of me while I sleep and like the sucker I am, I give him just what he wants.

I keep my eyes closed, although I'm sure he knows that I am awake.

I feel him lean down, as cold fingers reach out to caress my jaw lightly, and a warm pink tongue trails the shell of my ear, as he whispers making me shudder.

"Open your eyes Deidara"

I comply, like I said, I'm a sucker.

I sit up slowly, pressing my lips to his softly, I shudder as his tongue glides across my lips, begging me to take him all, I'm ashamed to admit that just kissing him like this is making me hard as hell. It seems he senses my arousal, as his hands slide down the curves of my body, to grip my now aching cock.

My breath is only coming in short harsh gasps, he does this every time, he knows I'll give in, he knows I'll do whatever he wants. I know exactly whats coming next, he leans in close, licking and nipping at my neck he whispers huskily.

"You know how to make this stop, Deidara, just give me what I want , I'll get you off nice and hard"

I almost blow my load right there in his hand, it gets me every time.

I give him my usual answer pushing him off of me roughly and climbing on top of him, he likes it when I throw him around like a rag doll. Quickly I go for his weak spot, even if he'd never admit it, he loves it when I dominate him, he doesn't even really put up a fight, that nasty glare and that feeble fake struggling, it's mostly just for show.  
Grabbing a handful of his fiery hair I yank his head to the side roughly, and sink my teeth into the sweet tender flesh of his neck.

He grinds his hips upwards into mine to show me how aroused he is, he's as hard as wood, and that's not a joke. I lick the tiny indents left by my teeth, just to feel him shudder from my touch, just to watch those usually lifeless honey eyes haze with lust and impatience.

He digs his nails sharply into my shoulders, to show me how great that impatience has become. I quickly slip off his boxers and then my own, kissing him gently I firmly wrap my hand around his now exposed arousal, the tongue from my hand mouth can never get enough of his taste, and darts out quickly to wrap around his shaft while I stroke him, I'm loving every second of this, especially the submissive look on his face.

Nipping at his shoulder, I exploit his other weakness, dirty talk.

"You like that, Danna?"

He nods moaning loudly.

"You want more, un?"

He cries out louder, nodding frantically.

"What do you want me to do, un?"

He's desperately trying to form words between moans and I know it.

"Ah.....Fucking....use....ah God! your mouth....Brat"

I smile as I push him down and descend upon him, licking the head of his manhood in slow circles as I keep up the steady rhythm of my hand. I take his head into my mouth sucking lightly as he tangles his hands in my hair, yanking it hard, he knows my weaknesses too, you see. I stop stroking him with my hand and swallow him to the base, humming lightly around him.

I love the sound of those deep breathy moans.

"Dei....oh fuck...I need you....now...please!"

He yanks my hair harder, moaning louder.

"Please...Deidara...take me.."

I glide slowly to the tip of his cock, grazing the head lightly with my teeth before I move off of him, I know it drives him crazy when I do so. I place my fingers to his lips and without hesitation, he takes them into his mouth, sucking on them like he's starving, although I know he doesn't need to eat. He gives me a look like I've stolen his lollipop as I withdraw my now slick digits from his mouth, quickly slipping down between his legs and gently pushing one finger inside of him.

He's already pretty wet, a lot of the time, he sneakily prepares himself a little while I'm still asleep, I know he does it because he's impatient, and he wants to skip this part of our routine entirely, but I still push it, he's just going to have to learn that patience is a virtue.

"The dirty little slut was playing with himself again, un, wasn't he?"

He thrusts frantically against my finger, so I add another, he answers my question by running his hands over his own heated flesh, scratching his nails roughly across the marks I left on his neck. Crying out my name as my fingers brush that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

He arches his back high off of the bed, still running his hands over himself, he huffs.

"I'm ready enough, brat, just fuck me already!"

He's not lying when he says he hates waiting, he really does, even if it is for his own good.

I slowly ease my fingers from him, taking my sweet time, just because I know it pisses him off, just as slowly I grip my manhood and position myself at his entrance, sliding in with ease, damn I guess he was right, he was ready enough. I'll admit, sometimes I take it so slowly just to watch him squirm.

I lay there unmoving for a moment, until he grows impatient again, and starts riding me all on his own.

Honestly, I die a little inside every time this happens.

I see the marks on his body I know I didn't make, and it makes me sick to my stomach.

I know I'm not the only one he does this to.

Sometimes, I wish desperately that I was.

But that's why they call it wishing, its something you do silently, to yourself, alone, something you want so badly, but never verbalize to anyone.

I snap out of my inner sanctity, as he slaps me hard.

"Move, dammit, I'm doing all the work here, Brat"

I sigh and begin rocking into him, at a slow steady pace, he continues to ride me, his rhythm never faltering. I grab a hold of his hips, digging my nails sharply down into his flesh under his hip bones. Watching in utter bliss as he cries out, riding me harder.

I don't know what we are to each other anymore.

Partners?

Lovers?

I don't even know if we're friends.

All I know is that in this moment, him riding me while I fuck him.

I don't care what we are.

I'm just happy to be this close to him, that's all I really want, is to be close to him, for him to love me. For him to let me love him, but I know that won't happen, like I said, I'm not the only one, and I doubt he'll give up his "Fun" for a stupid sucker like me.

Never fall in love with a whore.

I can feel myself getting close, and I know he is too, sitting up, I pull him into my lap, his back against the wooden headboard of the bed to hold him steady while I fuck him harder, loosing myself completely in the warmth, the tightness, the smell of him. He is intoxicating, and I can't help being drunk on him like I am, he is my perfect drug.

I can feel myself getting higher by the second as he claims my lips roughly, forcing me to kiss him, his own hands are trailing down his lithe body, wrapping around his own aching cock, he strokes himself, looking up at me with those glazed over honey eyes that I can never say no to.

I feel pathetic, and I know that I am.

I just need to get him out of my system, this is the last time.

It seems like I've already said that to myself a hundred times, and I just keep giving in.

Reality is a harsh thing to come back to sometimes, but it pulls me back as I feel his nails digging into my shoulders, yeah he's close.

Its the only time he lets loose like this, and just gives into his emotions, although he'll simply call it 'being swept up in the moment' I know he has feelings, and he hates that fact.

His head is slamming against the headboard, by the time I finally release inside of him, it doesn't take him long to cum once I've finished, and he comes hard, his seed messing me and my once clean sheets.

Still locked together in this forbidden passion, we pause, just to catch our breath, to calm down a little before he leaves to go fuck someone else.

Sliding off of me, he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Deidara"

That's all he has to say as he slips out of our room, no doubt to go find Itachi, or maybe Hidan.

Thank you?

At least he's polite, even though he's breaking my heart.

Sighing, I roll over to face the wall, hoping that next time, I can grow a spine and tell him no, maybe I don't have to be stuck in this anymore, maybe I can move on and love someone else, someone who loves me, someone who deserves it.

I only hope so.


	2. The only time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Deidara or Sasori.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai. If you have any problem with that or DeiSaso, I suggest you leave.

**AN:** So I half decided to do this when I wrote the first chapter, and my Tobi talked me into it completely, So here you all are, chapter 2, This is going to be from Sasori's POV just so you don't get confused, I don't know why I wrote ItaSaso.....so don't ask!(The title comes from the Nine inch nails song "The only time" off of my fav album "Pretty hate machine" it reminds me of Sasori, so yeah) next chapter will have a lemon I promise!

_This is _

**The only time (I really feel alive)**

It always made me feel so strange when I left him.

I could see the saddened look in his eyes, as he pushed me off of him, and rolled over like nothing ever happened.

I see the heartbreak.

At first it didn't phase me, not one bit. But as time passed on, somehow everything changed.

I started to feel guilty every time I left him, to go find someone else.

I won't deny that I am addicted to physical pleasure, I am, it brings back the burning and the passion to my dormant existence, it keeps me going.

It's the only time I really feel alive anymore, I've never cared who it is, but when I feel someone thrusting deep inside me, when I hear cries of ecstasy, I'm real again, not some cheap imitation. I hate to say it, but sometimes I miss being human.

I'm fully aware that he thinks I am a whore. I'd tell him why I do it, but I know even he wouldn't understand, not completely.

I sigh and close my eyes as I walk down the hallway, headed to my second fuck of the night, Itachi. Usually he's last, but my order has been thrown off lately considering I haven't fucked much less spoken to Deidara in over a week.

It saddens me deeply, he always was my favorite, after all. No one makes me feel as alive as that brat.

It all started last week after I was done with Itachi, I came back to our room, and stumbled on something I thought I would never see.

Muffled and hushed moans filled the air as I slipped quietly through the door, making sure not to make a sound. The rustle of bedsheets filling my ears, making movement obvious in the darkness, I'm no idiot, the sounds of passion are no stranger to my ears. Obviously, they didn't hear me enter the room, clearly I heard my blond play-thing moan in utter bliss.

"Oh god....un...Tobi!"

They must have been caught up in the moment, they seemingly couldn't sense me, or my disgust.

"You like it when I'm inside you, don't you senpai?"

"Ah...fuck...yeah!"

For some reason, I started shaking, I couldn't control it, I didn't understand why it was making me so angry, why it hurt so much to walk in and witness this, I mean sure me and the brat were fucking, but he wasn't the only one for me, why should I be for him? Without even thinking I angrily stomped out of the room, slamming the door as hard as I could. I could hear the soft shocked voice of my vixen as I made my way down the hall.

"Danna, wait!"

I turned sharply, giving him a look that I know exposed all of the things I was feeling, hurt, rage, jealousy, all of it.

"Yeah, make it quick I'm late"

he wouldn't even look at me.

"Are you....did you...."

I scoffed interrupting him.

"Yes, brat I saw, and frankly I don't care, it's none of my business who you fuck, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to spend the night with Itachi, have fun"

With that I walked away, at the time it seemed like a good excuse, I was just hurt because he was my toy. Now, I feel like a moron.

I know myself better then this, well I thought I did, I guess even I can be wrong about myself sometimes.

Approaching the door I slowly turn the knob, stripping my cloak off as I enter the room.

Its only a matter of seconds before he's on top of me pinning me down to his black sheeted bed, staring me down with those crimson eyes.

"It feels like it's been an _eternity_, Sasori.."

It had been two days, tops since our last encounter, sometimes it disgusts me how desperate the Uchiha is for my touch, but I play along, if it gets his rocks off I get what I want, its that simple, that's all this is.

There is no love in this.

There is no passionate feeling as his hands slide over my slender form, no spark as his lips crash against mine, I don't feel anything.

He ruined it for me, ruined the only escape I have.

Stupid fucking brat.

I sigh and let the young Uchiha continue his usual routine, he pulls my head sharply to the side and bites my neck roughly, usually I'd be a moaning writhing puddle by now, but not this time.

I don't even make a sound as he grabs my hips, stripping off the rest of my clothes and taking me hard, even with him inside me, I still feel so empty.

He hasn't gotten a single sound out of me yet, and I know it's bothering him, even as he thrusts so deep inside of me, filling me so completely, I can't make myself feel anything, I can't stop thinking about Deidara.

Why has he entranced my mind so much? I must be getting sick or something, maybe he poisoned me.....no he wouldn't dare.

The Uchiha is finally done, I feel him release inside of me and without a word I leave, making my way down the hall to my own room, to Deidara's room.

I've spent so much time trying to convince myself that Deidara was only a toy, I never realized how much I care.

Me.

I actually care.

This is fucking ridiculous.

I don't knock, why should I this is my room too, and just as I expected, Tobi is there, they don't even have the lights off, and he's there shirtless, on _my_ Deidara's bed.

I can't control this anymore, it had to come out sometime.

"Get the fuck out, Tobi"

Deidara looks at me sadly, anger growing on his face.

"Danna, Tobi doesn't have to leave"

I move swiftly grabbing Deidara by his long golden hair and growling in his face.

"Yes, he does, Brat"

Tobi has already nervously exited the room.

I can't keep this all inside anymore, the dam is breaking and the flood is soon to follow.

Twisting his head around I kiss him passionately, he struggles against me and I grow angry, throwing him down to his bed, and climbing on top of him quickly pinning his hands above his head.

He starts to shake violently, and I realize he's crying.

"Danna....why?"

I sigh, explanation, right, it would have been good to think of that before all of this.

"I...I can't stop thinking about you Dei....I miss you..."

His sobs are growing louder.

"You MISS me?, yeah right...."

I stroke his hair gently, kissing his forehead.

"I do, miss you"

He's shaking his head frantically now.

"Don't fucking lie to me you stupid slut, un! You only miss my body, why don't you go fuck Itachi."

I sigh again.

"I already did, and for your information it was horrible.....I couldn't stop thinking about you....you ruined everything"

He's looking at me now, tears still streaming down his face, his blue eyes stormy with rage and anguish.

"I ruined everything!? What about you? You fucking come in here and make me love you while your fucking half the house!  
Fuck you Sasori, I'm a person not your personal fucking sex toy!"

He pauses only to let out a frustrated sob.

"You ruined my life you stupid fucking......WHORE! I wish I'd never met you, I hate myself for ever loving you"

I stop him, pressing my lips forcibly to his, and kissing him deeply weather he wants it or not. When I finally break away, he looks shocked, lost in all that emotion somewhere along the lines I started to cry too.

"I'm sorry......I'm so sorry.....Deidara...you don't have to believe me...but I do love you"

I can't seem to stop myself from spilling my heart to him.

"I only fuck other people because....well because sometimes....I just need to feel real.....I just....I always liked it with you the most....ever since we stopped....I can't...I can't feel anything.....and I realized....I need you....not for the sex....but to remind me that I am real....and that.....maybe....somewhere deep down I am still human"

He's shaking his head again.

"Your so stupid, Danna, if you wanted to feel real....you know..I would never say no to you"

He smiles, and he kisses me softly.

"It took you to long to admit that you love me Sasori, I've been waiting forever"

he buries his head in the crook of my neck and I let go of his hands, swiftly he wraps me in his arms.

"But I never lost faith"

I smile, maybe, just maybe this whole relationship thing won't be so bad.


	3. You Make me Hard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Deidara or Sasori.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai. If you have any problem with that or DeiSaso, I suggest you leave.

**AN: **So I'm really sorry this is so late, I got stuck without internet at a friends house almost all week. To apologize I made this one extra lemony, it's Sasori's Pov again, just because I wanted to write from the uke's point. Thank you lovelies for all your wonderful reviews, and for being patient with my lazy ass.

Chapter 3-

You Make me Hard(When I'm all Soft Inside)

------------------------------------

I've grown accustomed to being held close to him while I sleep.

At first I hated cuddling, it always seemed so pointless to me, now even though part of me still hates to admit it, I look forward to this part of my day more then any other. When he wraps his arms around me holding me tightly, and kissing my neck softly, I feel safe.

I know that tonight, just like last, and the night before, eventually those gentle kisses will become nips, and those hands of his will start to wander. I know exactly what he wants when I feel his hardness brush against the small of my back, he knows I want it too, by now I'm aching for it.

his hands glide down my boxers, pulling them off skillfully, as he grabs a hold of my now freed erection, the tongue from his hand-mouth darting out to lick slowly up my shaft as he caresses me. His other hand sneaks down to my back, trailing farther and farther until I feel its tongue brush against my entrance.

I'm only shuddering in anticipation, when that skilled tongue pushes its way inside of me I can't help but moan his name, arching myself into the exhilarating sensation.  
Reaching behind me I grab a handful of his ponytail yanking as I rock my hips back and forth into his probing tongue, and the soft caresses of his hand on my shaft.

I feel his teeth sink into me sharply as I wrap his hair around my hand for better leverage, and yank almost as hard as I can. Small vibrations shake my body as he moans against my bruising skin, he wants me so bad and I know it.  
Call me a sadist, but I love to toy with him until he almost snaps, and takes me against my will, he's so much rougher when he's desperate, and that is just how I like it.

I rock harder against the hand penetrating me, making sure I brush teasingly against his hard length, continuing the fun of my little game. He growls and shoves me backwards on the bed pinning me beneath him.  
He grabs my hips hard the teeth from his hands tearing at the sensitive area, almost hard enough to make me bleed.

"Don't tease me slut, un"

I moan and squirm in his grasp, playing the part of the good little submissive writhing puddle.

"Ahhh....Dei-Chan....I need you...please..."

The teeth sink harder into my hips, and my legs are starting to tremble, out of sheer anxiety from all this waiting, it only gets worse as he rubs the head of his erection across my entrance, I want him so deep inside of me he may never return.

"Are you going to apologize for teasing me, un?"

I can't make my mouth form words, or sounds that aren't cries of bliss and frustration. That swollen manhood rubbing against me, just itching to be inside me, teasing me, taunting me, its too damned distracting, and I can't seem to think about anything else.

I whimper lightly as he pulls away from me, turning and laying back down on his side of the bed.

"Well if you aren't sorry....."

Moving quickly I straddle him, rubbing my ass along his aching need, while my hands trails up his chest to toy with his nipples, leaning down I kiss him roughly nipping at his lips.

"But I am....I'm... so... sorry...Dei-chan", I coo

Accentuating every word with a tantalizing rock of my hips.

He's not as patient as he makes everyone believe he is, I would know first hand just how much of a hypocrite he can be.

Roughly he grabs me, not even bothering to hesitate as he slams into be forcibly, and here I thought I hated to wait. This all worked out just the way I wanted, I throw my head back and cry out loudly as he pummels into me, the head of his manhood battering my prostate relentlessly.  
I'm riding him just as hard, relishing the intense feelings coursing through me, the flush on his face, the devious shine in those stunning blue eyes, in all honesty, I've never been happier then I am, right now in this moment with him.

"Ha...harder..Dei...chan..."

He never lets me down.

I've never felt more alive, and I've never been so real.

I'm pulled out of my own mind as he quickens his pace, his nails digging into my already overly abused hip bones, and my hands tangling and tugging at that long golden mane of hair, we're both so close, and we both know it, I don't know about Deidara, but my patience is wearing thin.  
Untangling one hand from his hair I reach down to my painfully swollen member, stroking myself slow and hard, crying out his name in pure untamed ecstasy as his pace never falters, and his hands move to caress and nip at my thighs.

I can feel the tightness and the heat in the pit of my stomach growing larger by the second, any moment now I will be one of Deidara's works of art, exploding in one fleeting beautiful moment of euphoria, beauty that only he has the privilege to witness.

That moment comes sooner than I expect, as without warning it happens, I explode the hand wrapped in that golden mane can't help but pull hard as I cum, it's one of the most intense feelings I have ever experienced, with him it always is.  
I can feel him fill me with his seed only seconds later, pulling out of me slowly he sets me gently back down on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly as he drifts of to sleep whispering.

"_I love you Sasori, un_"

I love him too, I really do, and I'm glad that I finally admitted it to myself.

Sure it was nice having someone different every night, but it was never as nice as this. He cares about me so much, when he takes me its not just about his pleasure, he always leaves me more than satisfied.

What we have is more pure than anything I've ever felt, its more beautiful than art, without him, I realize my nights would be cold, and empty, without him I don't feel a damned thing.

I'm glad I decided to give this whole relationship thing a try, and I have to admit, in the end, he is worth so much more to me than anything else.

He's mine, and I never want to loose this feeling.

-------------------------

Thanks for being paitent with me!


End file.
